onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Anaconda
The Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Anaconda (ヘビヘビの実　モデルアナコンダ, Hebi Hebi no Mi, Moderu Anakonda) is a Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows a person to transform into an anaconda hybrid and a full anaconda. "Hebi" means snake in Japanese. It originally belonged to some World Noble who fed it to Boa Sandersonia. It is called the Snake-Snake Fruit Anaconda Model in the Viz Manga and the Snake-Snake Fruit: Model Anaconda in the FUNimation dubs. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Sandersonia, is that along with physical strength gained from their transformed forms, they gain a long versatile body that they can use like a real anaconda. However, the tail of the form can be tied to an object to limit their movement and leaving them vulnerable. Other than that, this fruit doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of the Devil Fruit were originally used by Sandersonia for the sick entertainment purposes of her Tenryuubito masters. After she was freed, she used the powers to deceive her fellow Kuja warriors. By stating that her ability to turn into an anaconda is part of the curse she and her sisters lied about receiving, she is able to give some form of justification of the curse in order to hide her and her sisters' backs from the Kuja. By doing this deceitful act, Sandersonia is able to live normally amongst the other Kuja without shame. The powers of the fruit have also been used by Sandersonia for combat purposes. With her long hybrid body gained from the fruit's powers, she is capable of moving in snake-like patterns to both avoid and attack her opponents. The named techniques that are used by Sandersonia that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * Saragi Dance (蛇穴の舞い, Saragi no Mai): Joining with her younger sister in their half snake forms, Sandersonia and Marigold both battle an opponent together. Saragi is the name of a city in Nara. The kanji of the battle formation's name literally means "Snake Pit". This was first seen being used against Luffy. * Heavy Slam (蛇（ヘビー）スラム, Hebī Suramu): With her tail wrapped around an opponent, Sandersonia slams them head first into the ground. This was first seen being used against Luffy. The name of this attack, whereas "Heavy" and "Hebi" (snake in Japanese) sounds the same. It could be translated to as Snake Slam, as the kanji used for "Heavy" is that of "Snake".One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 519 and Episode 413, Sandersonia uses some Devil Fruit techniques against Luffy. * Snake Dance (蛇 (スネーク) ダンス, Sunēku Dansu): As an opponent attacks Sandersonia in her hybrid form, Sandersonia dodges the attacks using her Haki with her snake body. The way she moves about using this technique resembles belly dancing. This was first seen being used against Luffy. This is similar to CP9's Kami-e. * Hebigami-Tsuki: Yamata no Orochi (蛇髪憑き 八岐大蛇, Snake-Hair Possession: Eight Branch Giant Snake): Forming her hair like seven snakes, Sandersonia uses them, along with her own head, like a hydra-like beast to attack an opponent. The fangs of these snakes are as strong as steel, and are capable of crushing stone. When this attack is used with Marigold's "Salamander" technique, it is said to be the ultimate absolute attack, as it aims to attack the target from all possible directions, leaving no percent chance of a blind-spot for the attack. The name of this technique comes from the Japanese mythological eight headed serpent called Yamata no Orochi as well as being another reference to a Gorgon, as Medusa was known to have snakes for hair. Although this attack seems to be related to the theme of Sandersonia's Devil Fruit, it is unknown if this fact is true as Zoan Devil Fruits just allow the user to transform into an animal, not to gain control of their hair; so this could be a Life Return-ability, however it was never confirmed as one. This was first seen being used against Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 520 and Episode 414, Sandersonia attacks Luffy with Yamata no Orochi. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Medusa Hair: Eight-Headed Serpent. Trivia * Not knowing that it's actually the power of a Devil Fruit, the Kuja of Amazon Lily attribute Sandersonia's ability to turn into an anaconda to a curse that she and her sisters supposedly got from defeating a monster called a Gorgon. * Snake hair is a feature commonly featured on the head of the gorgons. * Her "Hebigami-Tsuki: Yamata no Orochi" is very similar to Kumadori's Life Return attack. References External Links * Naga - Wikipedia article on Nagas * Naga - Monstropedia article on Nagas * Anaconda - Wikipedia article on Anacondas Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan